What Really Happened in Ninjago: The Chaotic Year
by Skyla Talon
Summary: It's been three years since the gang moved into the monastery. And everything is just getting interesting. Skeletons, serpentine, even stone warriors and evil overlords. They also discover secrets about themselves and each other. Can a close bond get any closer? We say oh yes it can!
1. Chapter 1

The Real Adventure Begins Now…

The sky was a clear blue with only a few wispy clouds in sight. At least, that was what it looked like for a few minutes before a portal opened up in the sky. Six dragons, one of which had four heads, dove out of the portal, excited roars escaping them. The portal closed behind them, blocking off whatever realm they were just in.

A slender sixteen year old boy with spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes shook his head from where he was sitting on the fire dragon. "I didn't get enough notes back there about the First Realm. Does anyone have any extra notes that they won't be using for their five page essay?"

The only female in the group, whom had short-cropped black hair and hazel eyes, rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the smallest, and youngest member of their little group. "Lloyd has enough notes for ten pages. You can ask him."

"Oh. I was just gonna repeat over and over again how bad the First Realm is under the rule of Iron Baron." Another boy, one with neatly combed light brown hair and electric blue eyes, piped up from his seat on the Lightning dragon.

"Oh Jay!" Everyone chuckled as they shook their heads at the teen.

It has been three years since their last big adventure, and the four sixteen year olds, one fourteen year old, and the now eleven year old, were all just getting back from another field trip for their school. So far the years have been pretty calm, with only slight misadventures happening during their unsupervised field trips.

The tallest teen with stiff snowy white hair, and icy blue eyes, took charge, leading the others to the mountain top that they all called home. Landing perfectly on the landing platform located slightly below the monastery where the school was located, he climbed off the ice dragon he rode on. "Come on guys. We need to unpack and start the first drafts for our essays."

"K. Zane. Let's make it a race!" The teen riding the earth dragon cheered, his eyes bright with excitement.

Zane groaned, even as cheers of agreement escaped the others. "Cole, it isn't a race!"

Cole rolled his eyes, even as Lloyd brushed his blonde hair out of his equally green eyes. "Come on Zane… please?"

Jay widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent, shooting the siblings a look that clearly hinted that he wanted them to join in with him. Nya happily did so, while Kai rolled his eyes and went to unpack his saddlebags.

"I see you all made it home safely. Now then, I want the first drafts turned in first thing tomorrow." A new voice spoke up from behind Zane, his voice filled with wisdom.

"Yes Sensei." "Ok Uncle Wu." The six friends turned around to see that their mentor, Sensei Wu, was watching them once again.

Gathering their saddlebags, they hurried past him, even as all six dragons shrank to the size of their palms and landed perfectly on their shoulders. Sensei chuckled to himself, glad that he chased after them all those years ago. They certainly made life interesting.

…

"Here Flames." Kai tossed a piece of the extra spicy chicken he ordered up to his dragon.

He had an open notebook in front of him, next to a binder that was open to a blank page. Picking his pencil up, he tapped it on his desk, wishing that he could ask the others for help. Unfortunately, they all had their own private bedrooms and everyone was busy with their own essays. Flames made a soft whirring noise, drawing Kai's attention back to him.

Kai shook his head as he stretched backwards. "I can do this… I mean just a five page essay on what life in the First Realms is really like. That should be easy enough…" He rubbed his eyes, before grabbing another spicy chicken and tore a bite off with his teeth.

He had work to do. If only this could be a little bit more interesting. Writing essays just wasn't something he considered fun to do…just required to do them. Standing up, he walked across his room to his window.

His eyes widened as he noticed not what he normally would see out the window, a falcon maybe Sensei mediating, instead something, or someone was attempting to sneak into the monastery. Whirling around, he charged off without a word.

…..

Jay had just finished writing his first draft and was on his way to drop his dishes off in the kitchen when Kai suddenly came tearing past him. "Trouble in the courtyard!"

Jay froze, wondering what he should do, before dropping the dishes down on the small table in the hallway and bolted after Kai. "Kai! Wait for me!"

…

Cole slipped out of his room, needing a break from his first draft for the five page essay that Sensei had assigned to them. Surprise flashed through him when Kai suddenly tore across the hall, running past him.

"Trouble in the courtyard!"

Jay came tearing after him, looking just as alarmed as Cole felt. Turning, Cole ran after them.

…..

Zane tidied up his work space. Glad that he was finally done with his first three drafts for the essay. He would turn in the first draft tomorrow same as his friends. Almost as if he read his mind, Kai tore past his open door.

"There's trouble in the courtyard!"

Jay and Cole ran after him, Jay not even panting while Cole gulped in large breaths as he ran. Zane glanced down at his papers, before deciding that his papers could wait. His friends needed his help.

Whipping around, he ran after the three boys.

…..

Upon entering the courtyard, the four teens scanned the area for the trouble that Kai claimed to have seen. At first it looked like he was making it up, and then Jay screamed loudly.

"Skeleton!" Jay scrambled backwards, diving behind a startled Zane.

Kai flicked his wrist, the sword of fire immediately appearing in his hand. "Show yourself! We're harmed and prepared to defend the monastery!"

Zane mumbled something about how he wasn't ready to defend the monastery, when Cole gave off a girlish screech when an actual skeleton stepped out from the shadows. "We're called Skullkin! Not skeleton…dimwit."

"Yeah! That isn't very nice!" Jay bravely piped up from behind Zane.

Cole swallowed hard as he flicked his wrist, summoning the Scythe of Quakes into his hand. "Stand down!"

"NO! You stand down! I have a very important message for one Sensei Wu from his brother…Lord Garmadon!" The skeleton, I mean Skullkin, demanded.

"Wait…what?!" The four friends spoke in perfect unison as the two armed ones lowered their weapons.

 **A/N: Hello! Ok, yes this says First Year but takes place three years after Origins. Sorry about that. But hey! Garmadon is reaching out to Sensei! And looks like we have a new series of adventures coming up. Look through the first season. And some of the second season. Serpentine are coming up and you will laugh at how they get out of their tombs!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 2

There is a Reason Why One Should Not Fight Next to a Serpentine Tomb…

Sensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he maintained eye contact with the skeleton…uh, skullkin. "Let me get this straight…my brother is back from the underworld and he wants his son…"

Lloyd instantly protested, panic flashing in his eyes. "No! I want to stay here! Can't I stay?!"

Sensei glanced over at the group of friends, a frown on his face. Turning back to his surprise visitor, he spoke calmly. "How about this, I meet up with him somewhere and we discuss this face to face. Lloyd rather likes his friends here and would rather not be separated from them. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"Yes sir. I will go see if Lord Garmadon will agree with the meeting." The skullkin nodded enthusiastically.

Kai crossed his arms as he glared after the skullkin. "I don't like this at all. Why can't Lloyd just stay here and we don't have to deal with him at all."

Sensei shook his head as he walked out of the room. "That's not how it works."

"Why not?" Nya demanded as she crossed her arms in a huff.

Sensei paused to turn around to look at her, but someone else beat him to it. "Because… Lloyd is Garmadon's son; he has a right to take him in."

Sensei sighed, before rubbing his chin again. "Thank you Zane. That was very much appreciated."

Zane nodded calmly, even as he began to shoo the others out of the room. "We best get back to our rooms. Some of us have to finish our first drafts still and we need our sleep."

Groans escaped the friends as they slunk out of the room.

…

Zane hummed to himself as he glanced around the snow covered landscape, fighting the urge to smile over the fact that Sensei had sent them off to explore wherever they desired. Somehow the snowy hills behind Birchwood forest ended up being their final destination.

"Cool! Zane look at these rocks! They're all lined up in a circle and there seems to be a symbol on the ground in the middle…" Jay wiped snow away from his discovery, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

Kai scoffed as he pulled Jay away from the strange phenomenon. "Come on Jay… leave it alone it could be dangerous."

"Says who? We're not in another realm, we're in Ninjago. We're totally safe!" Jay knitted his brows together out of confusion on where Kai was coming from.

"That does not mean it is automatically safe!" Kai snapped as he glared at his fellow teen.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!" Jay made the mistake of pushing Kai back a little, forgetting about how Kai would read that as.

""Does not!" Kai shoved Jay hard, sending him tumbling into Lloyd. Not expecting Jay to crash into him, Lloyd yelped as he tumbled into the ground in the middle of the strange circle. With a loud crack, the ground opened up, swallowing Lloyd whole.

"Lloyd!" "Lloyd! See this rests my case!" Kai ignored the glares being sent his way as he ran over to check for signs of the kid.

Jay growled, before tackling Kai suddenly. "Does not! That could just be a coincidence! Obviously the ground is weaker there!" The two of them rolled around as they started punching and kicking each other. Unfortunately, they did not pay attention to where they were going and ended up falling into the hole after Lloyd.

Cole yelped loudly, before darting over and grabbing Jay by the collar in a poor attempt to stop him from falling down there. All that succeeded in doing was Jay ended up dragging him down with him. Zane and Nya glanced at each other, before shrugging and jumping in after the other four.

~Three Hours Later, with Sensei and Garmadon, in Jamankai Village~

"So…that is it then? We actually came up with a great compromise that we both agree on?" Sensei shook his head as he looked across the café table to his older brother.

Garmadon, who now had four arms instead of two, scratched his chin as he looked at him. "I guess so. Man, agreeing with you feels so…."

"Serpentine!" A customer screamed as he ran into the café.

"What?!" The two brothers, who had helped lock the serpentine away in the first place, sprang out of their seats and bolted out the door.

Sure enough, a tribe of serpentine were flooding the streets of the small mountainside village. Not just any tribe either…it was the Hypnobrai!

Garmadon shook his head as he tightened his grip on his staff, fury dancing in his eyes. "Of all the days that this could happen… how did they escape!?"

"It was Lloyd's fault!" Jay materialized next to the two brothers.

"Was not! You pushed me!" Lloyd appeared out of thin air as he protested against what Jay claimed.

"Did not! I bumped into after Kai shoved me!"

Kai then showed up, scowling at him. "You pushed me first!"

Cole, Nya, and Zane appeared, all of them looking frazzled as an argument erupted amongst the two friends. Sensei sighed, before turning to face Zane, whom he knew was the most levelheaded out of the friends. "What exactly happened?"

Zane cleared his throat, pleased that Sensei trusted him in giving a clear account about what happened. "Basically…Jay and Kai got in an argument…. Things got a little carried away and Jay pushed Kai. Kai to it the wrong way and shoved Jay hard enough that he stumbled and bumped into Lloyd, who was not expecting that and he fell, breaking the seal on the tomb open. Jay and Kai got into another fight over that, which lead to them kicking and punching each other… and then they fell into the hole. Cole noticed what was going on and tried to stop them, but ended up falling with them. Nya and I then jumped down to help them. Uh, the serpentine that appears to be in charge attempted to hypnotize Lloyd but completely failed." Taking in a deep breath, he reached his right hand out to shake with Garmadon. "Hello, my name is Zane. I am a friend of your son's."

Garmadon blinked slowly, before turning to face Sensei. "Maybe I should rethink our deal if these are the kind of people that you _allow_ my son to hand out with."

Sensei groaned, rubbing his forehead, even as chaos erupted all around him. This was going to take forever to clean up…

 **A/N: Done! So yeah, in a way Lloyd still released the first tribe of serpentine… oops. It was an accident though! And it was totally Kai and Jay's fault! Um, yeah. Please review!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Look! A Robot!

Zane tried to round everyone up and keep them under control… but it wasn't often that Sensei Wu decided to let them go to Ninjago City…and it wasn't often that they _wanted_ to go there. Too many people would stare at the dragons resting on their shoulders. Zane's hand darted forward as he snagged Lloyd's arm. "Stay with the group Lloyd."

Lloyd pouted, before darting forward to nudge Jay towards a large comic book store, one that was advertising the latest edition of their favorite comic book series. Squealing the two boys turned to give Zane the puppy dog eyes. Zane rolled his eyes at them, before subtly nodding in agreement. Now really squealing, they darted inside of the store. Zane and the others took up their positions right outside, waiting for them.

Cole suddenly looked up, staring at a falcon that was perched on a lamppost across from them. "Uh… guys, isn't that the same falcon that was at our campsite when we first met?"

Lloyd blinked as he looked over at the falcon, tilting his head curiously as he looked at it. "Uh. It looks like the falcon that was watching Nya when I met you guys as well."

"All falcons look the same." Zane interjected, though he as uneasy remembering that right before he met Kai and Nya, he had noticed a falcon sitting on a branch in a good position to watch him.

An indignant screech tore from the falcon as he flapped his wings wildly at them. Jay, who they just realized had existed the store if Lloyd was with them, yelped as he took an involuntary step back. "I think that is the same falcon and he can understand us!"

Frowns crossed their faces as they considered this, but then the falcon suddenly took off. Startled, Kai sprinted after it. "Hey! Come back! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Kai!" The others tore after their friend and brother.

Apparently the falcon knew its way around the city. It was flying straight to an old office building that used to belong to a great inventor that died years ago. All of them would have been too young to remember anything. It was recently turned into museum in honor of his memory, and items from his private home in Birchwood Forest were brought in and put on display.

Too busy trying not to lose sight of the falcon, Zane didn't notice the lamppost coming up until he crashed right into it…literally. Groaning, Zane fell to the ground as he rubbed his forehead, feeling as if something had popped when he did that.

"Zane! Your chest!" Kai gasped loudly as he pointed at Zane's chest.

Worried that he must have seriously injured it for Kai to notice something, he looked down to see what was wrong…and nearly fainted. His chest had popped open, revealing that he was a robot….not a human. Taking in several deep breaths to steady himself, he carefully pried the chest panel the rest of the way open. There were several switches that he didn't understand the purpose of inside of it, most of them on. In fact, only two were off. His humor switch, which explained a lot really…and his _memory_ switch. "So that's why I don't have any memories… it was off this entire time." He gingerly fingered the switch, wondering if he should turn them back on or not.

"What are you waiting for? Flip the switch already!" Jay bounced on his toes, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Zane blinked, surprise flashing across his face. "Don't you care that I am not apparently human?"

"No!" All of his friends crowed together. Swallowing hard, he flipped the memory switch on. Instantly hundreds of previously forgotten memories flooded him as he stumbled slightly backwards.

A single tear, an actual tear, slid down his face as he shifted through the memories he had previously forgotten about. "Julian. My name is Zane Julian. My creator…no father, is Dr. Julian. The falcon that has been following us…it is one that he had built for me to keep me company when he is away at work…" Zane wiped at his eyes.

"Cool!" They hugged him, just as his phone went off.

Yanking it out, he glanced at it and realized that it was a text from Sensei Wu. "We need to get back…he believes that he has come to an agreement of sorts with Garmadon."

"Ahhh…" Groans escaped the others as they dropped their chins to their chests.

 **A/N: Done! Yeesh, it's short. Sorry about that folks. They now know that Zane is a robot, and are totally aware of Falcon following them since way back when they first met. (If you go back and read Zane's Origins, it will actually tell you that Falcon has always followed Zane everywhere…)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay asks Nya out…

Zane fought the urge to facepalm, when the first thing that Jay did when they walked into the Monastery was make an announcement. "Zane's a robot!"

"Jay!" Zane groaned out as he glared at the smaller teen.

Garmadon blinked slowly… before turning to head back inside. "I just changed my mind again. Can we try again?"

Sensei Wu groaned as he rolled his eyes skyward. "Yes…yes of course. You six go do something…I don't care what it is as long as it is legal."

"Yes Sensei…" The friends spoke in perfect unison.

As soon as the two brothers converged back into the monastery, they all sprinted to the exit. "Last one to the Amusement Park is a rotten egg!" Kai hollered even as Flames grew to his actual size. Jumping onto the dragon, he glanced back at the others.

Jay shifted slightly, before glancing over at Nya. "So…um…do you want to go on a date…?"

Nya blushed even as Brooke grew back to her normal size. "Sure… wanna go now…or…?"

"Now's good!" Jay yelped a bit too quickly.

….

Nya laughed as she looked at the mountain of food in front of her and Jay. Kai and the others were sitting at another booth close by, watching them closely. Well, Kai was watching them. Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were more interested in eating their lunch.

Just then, an earsplitting screech filled the air. Alarmed, the friends jumped to their feet and bolted out of there, to find that yet another serpentine tribe had escaped and were wrecking havoc around the park. Grumbling to himself, Lloyd flicked his wrist, summoning the Mega-Weapon to his hand instantly. "Can't you guys wait till we're not here before you come and bug us?"

Jay flicked wrist as well, summoning his nunchucks. All the others decided to follow their lead and flicked their wrists, summoning their respective weapons. Leaping into action, they tackled the serpentine….

….

Garmadon shook his brother's hand, his voice gruff. "Right…I think we have got ourselves this time around…"

"We fought serpentine!" Lloyd came bouncing into the room suddenly, beaming with pride.

Sensei Wu sighed as he decided that maybe he should have warned them not to do anything that might interest them while they were gone… "I see…"

"And it was awesome!" Jay punched the air as he bounced into the room.

Garmadon's eyes twitched as he stared at the friends as they came pouring into the room, chatting excitedly amongst themselves about how amazing it was to fight off serpentine. "Wu…I changed my mind again."

With a loud groan, Sensei Wu banged his head against the table. "Zane go start dinner."

"Yes Sensei." Zane bowed to him, before quickly leaving the room, the others hurrying after him.

…..

"We should call ourselves Dragons!" Kai declared as he swung the wooden spoon that he was using to stir the gravy into the air.

"Kai pay attention to what you're doing." Zane gently scolded the boy.

"Sorry Zane…" Kai sheepishly went back to his task.

Jay paused in his task of chopping vegetables, a grin crossing his face. "What about the Ninjas!?"

Nya rolled her eyes as she finished counting out the plates and cups that they needed. "We are not calling ourselves the Ninjas!"

Lloyd bit his bottom lip as he stood stock still, clutching the silverware that they needed. "Um… what about if we call ourselves Spin Harmony?"

"Lloyd! You are a genius! Spin Harmony sounds amazing!" Cole nearly dropped the colander that he was carrying to drain the noodles with.

"Umm, thanks?" Lloyd glanced over at the others, clearly confused about why Cole was agreeing with him.

Zane tilted his head as he hummed to himself. "Actually…the popularity of that name will be very high due to the fact that it is very catchy, and doesn't reference anything about our home's name or intelligent creatures."

"Sweet! Spin Harmony it is then!" They all high-fived each other, before pausing in what they were doing. Nya frowned as she brought up a point that they hadn't thought of yet. "So..who's telling Sensei that we entered ourselves into a competition?"

"We haven't finished entering yet! We needed the band name first! And now we need a song…" Cole began to mumble under his breath.

Jay paused as he lifted up the knife he was using, a grin on his face. "Man…those serpentine certainly has good taste in knives. I wonder why they wanted it so badly that they would attack an Amusement Park?"

 **A/N: Done! Yes… Jay is using the first Fangblade as a knife. And yes, we still don't know what Garmadon and Wu agreed on regarding Lloyd. Maybe the friends need to stop blurting out whatever just happened to them out loud to the others.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5

They win a Competition! And the Trophy is another FangBlade….

Sensei Wu wished he could actually go with them and make sure that they were learning something new…with whatever they were off to go do this time around while he was in negations with his brother.

…..

Cole twirled a drumstick in his hand lazily, while waiting for Lloyd and Nya to stop arguing over who got which mic. Zane groaned before shifting slightly, readjusting his grip on his bass guitar. "Will you two knock it off?"

"Sorry. So what's the plan? What song are we playing?" Lloyd bounced excitedly as he beamed up at them.

"You need to calm down. The competition is next week and we need to rehearse…get it exactly right…and no Kai we are not doing country music!" Cole shot the aspiring guitarist a look.

Kai pouted at that, but went back to tuning his guitar. After awhile, an older man that looked like an older version of Cole, just not nearly as broad shouldered, walked into the room. "Cole!" He swung his arms out as if asking for a hug, a huge grin on his face.

Cole grinned as he raised a hand up in greeting. "Hey Dad…sorry about the, uh, letters…"

Lou Brookstone burst out laughing before patting him on the back. "It's alright son… I understand perfectly well what you are going through there. Now then, what is Spin Harmony playing for the judges next week?"

"We actually don't know… any ideas that will surely wow them?" Cole scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Lou hummed, before beaming at the make-shift band. "I actually do have just the song for you!"

"Yes!" "Sweet!" "I knew coming here was a great idea!" The friends high-fived each other, grins flooding their faces.

….

Lou tapped his cane against the ground, signaling to the friends to stop playing their music. As soon as it was silent, he spoke up, excitement edging his voice. "Good job guys! Cole calm down a bit on the drums. Kai, this isn't a competition, you don't need to play so loud that you drown out the others. Zane keep up the good work. Jay… um…yeah, good job. Take five! We only have three days left before the competition." Lou turned and left the room.

Cole tossed his one drumstick in the air, a grin flashing across his face. "Sweet…we have got to have a good chance at winning this. Dad doesn't give compliments easily and he is cutting back a whole lot on the critics."

"Yeah!" They high fived, bouncing on their toes.

…..

"Today's the day!" Kai ignored the way Nya sniggered at him from behind, pressing a hand against her mouth.

The friends looked around the large backstage area with amazement, noting the different acts that were rehearsing in there one last time. Cole frowned as he noticed something off about a singing group that was confidently walking around the place. "Hey guys! Aren't those serpentine over there?"

"Hey, you're right!" Jay openly stared at the poorly disguised serpentine.

Zane quickly nudged Jay hard. "Do not stare. We mustn't appear to be rude."

"Sorry."

"Hey! If you look over here at the judges; one of them is a serpentine too!" Lloyd had peeled back the curtains to stare out at the three judges sitting at the front.

"Lloyd!" Kai quickly dragged him back to their group.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen…please welcome the Treble Makers!"_ The announcer's voice suddenly filled the air.

The serpentine confidently strolled out onto the stage, clearly believing that they could win this thing. The six friends swallowed hard, not feeling any near as confident as any of their competition…

….

The friends shifted slightly, watching as the last act left the stage…well second to last act. Cole tightened his grip on his drumsticks, while Kai and Zane grabbed their bass guitar and guitar. Jay picked up the case that had his electric keyboard in it, worry creasing his brow. "They're good…and I still think that the Treble Makers didn't deserve that many points. I mean seriously? Two nines and one ten? And they were terrible!"

"Yes well, nothing to do about that. Just remember your part and we should be good. Spin Harmony fall in!" Zane waved his hand, his friends falling in step behind him.

Just then the announcer's voice filled the air one more time. _"Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Spin Harmony!"_

With that said, the friends rushed onto the stage, making beelines for the predetermined positions. Cole went to the back of the stage, were his drums were already set up at, while Jay quickly set his keyboard up across from him. Kai and Zane stood across the stage from each other, nodding to confirm that they were ready. Nya and Lloyd went to the microphones near the edge of the stage where it was a smidgen harder to see them.

Taking in a deep breath, they began to play….

 _It's time for training and we're getting started  
it's on, you know  
and we wanna see you whip and shout it  
we rock  
you roll.  
They say,  
go slow  
and everything just stands so still  
we say,  
go go!  
we're ready for the fight, we know the drill  
Monday morning and we feel defeated,  
seems so long ago  
Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin'  
'til we're in our zone  
They say,  
go slow  
and everything just stands so still  
we say,  
go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it  
Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja, come on, come on,  
we're gonna do it again  
We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip  
Yeah!  
Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover  
we gotta push our game  
we slept on Thursday just to get it over,  
the whip's a day away!  
They say,  
go slow!  
and everything just stands so still,  
we say,  
go go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it,  
just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja, come on, come on, come on  
we're gonna do it again,  
we just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja (-Go!) come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip  
Yeah!  
Yeah!  
They say,  
no, no!  
but we don't wanna sit around no more  
we say,  
go, go!  
you're gonna see us rip into it,  
Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
(and then we jump back, do it again)  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja (-Go!) come on, come on, come on  
we're gonna do it again,  
We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
and then we jump back, do it again  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja (-Go!) come on, come on,  
and do the weekend whip  
Ninja-Go!  
Ninja (-Go!) come on, come on, come on  
and do the weekend whip  
(Jump up, kick back do it again and spin!)_

The friends got too carried away with the song, spinning and dancing to the music that they were playing…none of them noticing the serpentine climbing on the stage to stop them until they played the last note; and realized that there were quite a few unconscious serpentine on the stage with them.

"Uh… what just happened?" The friends spoke in perfect unison as they frowned in confusion.

"The results are in!" The announcer sprinted onto the stage, clearly excited to announce that year's winner.

~Couple Hours Later with the Brothers~

Garmadon beamed as he shook hands with Wu. "I feel really good about this."

Wu sighed, relief flooding him. "Good. I feel good about this too." And can now go to wondering where they've been for the last week.

Just then the teens came running in holding a trophy quite proudly. Lloyd sprinted over and tackle hugged his relatives. "Guess what!? We competed in a competition against a bunch of serpentine and we won! And it was awesome!"

"Wu! I changed my mind!" Garmadon spun around, throwing his hands into the air out of frustration.

Wu sighed as he wondered if he would ever get a deal made between them that would stick…

 **A/N: Done! Um…yeah that just happened. Oh! I also don't own the song. It's the weekend whip, which belongs to the FOLD. Hope you enjoyed this now that I got my head out of Ducktales and into Ninjago. That is not good by the way if you're working on a story and your mind is literally elsewhere.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 6

They Ruin a Perfectly Good Ruin…

Zane peered with interest over at the large amphitheatre that the serpentine were gathering in. "Interesting…I didn't know there was an amphitheatre out here."

"Can we go get a closer look then?" Kai looked generally interested as he stared at the rather worn out building.

Zane shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "Sure. I don't see why not."

With that, the friends swooped down closer to the ground. Once they were inches from the ground, they jumped off of their dragons, whom shrunk to the size of their palms. Running across the desert now, they slipped into the vast building.

Lloyd slipped ahead of the group, peering curiously out at the large gathering.

Pythor was in the middle of it all, waving his arms in the air as he clearly tried to get their attention. "Serpentine! At long last, the Lost City of Ouroboros has been found and is ours once again!"

Loud cheering rose up from the bleachers full of serpentine. Zane hummed as he leaned against the wall, eyeing the stadium. "Hmm, the Lost City of Ouroboros, the first and last serpentine built and inhabited city. It disappeared into thin air about twenty or so years before the Serpentine War."

"Cool!" Jay declared a little too loudly.

Pythor froze, before bellowing out in full panic something that just didn't make any sense. "Ninja! Don't just stand there…. Defend our base!"

"Wait….where are the ninjas?" The friends turned to look for the supposed ninjas. That was when all chaos erupted and the serpentine attacked them. "Oh! _We're_ the ninjas….wait we're not ninjas!"

~Four Hours Later with the Brothers~

Garmadon sighed as he stretched slightly. "There. This looks as good of a deal as we're gonna get…"

"We accidently destroyed the Lost City of Ouroboros!" Cole declared as he walked into the room.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes dangerously as he turned to face his brother. "Wu….may we rediscuss this again?"

"Why not? Neither of us is going to leave until we're both happy with the outcome… Zane go overlook the dinner preparations why don't you?"

 **A/N: Short….yes. But now you're all wondering what it is that they did. Hmm… that is an interesting question. Hope you all enjoyed this little snip bit. Next chapter the ninjas end up with the third fangblade….**

 **And someone tell Garmadon to stop changing his mind!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 7

They Explore the Inside of an Erupting Volcano…

Zane smiled cheerfully as he led the way into the unstable Fire Temple. They had discussed it and were going through each of the places where they had found their weapons and dragon companions, as a whole group. Kai sprinted over to point to a rock resting in the middle of the river of lava. "That's where I found the sword of fire!"

"It was in the middle of the river of lava?!" Zane vaguely wondered how it was that he was only just now learning about this.

Nya nodded eagerly, even as Lloyd spoke up. "Flames acted as a bridge for him, so it was all good."

Zane nibbled his bottom lip, wondering if he should be concerned about the other locations places for the weapons as well… "Zane? What are the serpentine doing here?" Jay tugged on Zane's sleeve, pointing to the serpentine whom were busy digging something up.

"They shouldn't be doing that. The volcano is too unstable to handle that!" Zane expressed concern and worry over what was going on down below.

One of the serpentine heard him and turned around to locate where the voice came from, upon seeing the friends, he promptly turned to face Pythor. "Pythor! The ninja are here again!"

"Seriously? Why do they keep calling us that? We're not ninja!" The friends all groaned out in unison.

Lloyd flicked his wrist, summoning his gold weapon to his hand, leaping into action. Nya quickly did the same thing, twirling the Golden Fan of Water in her hand expertly. Zane groaned as he flicked his wrist, his shruikens appearing in his hands. "We really shouldn't be doing this…remember what happened with the Lost City of Ouroboros?"

"Yeah…what about it?" Kai asked as he flicked his wrist to summon his sword.

"We're already doing what we did there, here…and unless my calculations are incorrect… it will be far worse if we do so here." Zane nervously uttered to his friends.

"Ok…how bad can that be?" Kai asked as he knocked two serpentine down as if they were bowling pins.

~Three weeks Later~

Garmadon smoothed out his suit coat, nodding with satisfaction. "Good good. Now I will be…"

"We were shot out of an erupting volcano!" Lloyd bounced back into the room.

"What?!" Garmadon and Wu screeched in unison.

 _Flashback…_

 _Kai slammed his sword into the rock…just as the volcano suddenly roared to life. Next thing they knew hot lava was pushing them out and up from the fire temple. Alarmed, they all called for their dragons to came save them._

 _End flashback…_

"Yeah…it was totally awesome!" Kai punched the air happily.

Wu sighed when he noticed that his elder brother's face was tightening…again. "Here we go again." Wu muttered under his breath.

Right on cue, Garmadon whipped around to stare intently at his brother. "Wu! We need to discuss this again!"

"Of course we do…" Wu was tired of having to redo this every single time his students came barging in.

 **A/N: Done! Um yeah, I hopefully have a poll up on my profile page….please go vote! It is about one of my older Ninjago stories. Hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit, and we** _ **almost**_ **learned what the deal this time around was! If only Lloyd was three seconds slower…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 8

They accidently Destroy All of Ninjago… (Hey! It was an Accident! Give us a break!)

Wu watched as his students left for the big movie premier that they've been waiting for, before turning to face his brother. "Now then…about this deal…"

~Fun with the others! Also known as Three Hours Later…~

Zane stroked Falcon's feathers, much to the disgruntlement of Shard, who grumbled his displeasure as he tried to push Falcon away. "No Shard… Falcon is a friend." Zane gently pushed his dragon away from his pet bird.

"Gah… why is standing in line _soo_ boring!" Kai exploded as he flopped down on the street next to Zane.

Nya rolled her eyes at him, even as Zane pulled Kai back up onto his feet. "Stand up Kai…the street is filthy and no place for sitting."

Jay crossed his arms as he glanced down the long line that they were standing in. "Kai has a point…is it really worth it to stand in line for _three hours_?"

"And we're still nowhere near the front of the line!" Lloyd whined as he slouched downward, without sitting down since Zane won't let them sit on the concrete street.

Zane rolled his eyes skyward…just as a scream rented the air. "Snake!" A minute later a snake the size of a skyscraper tore through the road, rising to its full height.

"Run for the hills!" "Ah! I have ophidiophobia!" "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon you get back here!" Zane bellowed for the terrified screams of the citizens of Ninjago.

Lloyd spun around to face Zane, a pout already crossing his features. "But Zane! I wanna touch it!"

"You will not touch it even with a ten foot pole!" Zane retorted sharply.

Kai smirked as he flicked his wrist to summon the Gold Sword of Fire. "So…we can touch it with our weapons?"

"Kai!" Zane spun around to glare at him.

"Thanks for the tip, Kai!" Lloyd hollered as he flicked his own wrist to summon the MegaWeapon and charged at the giant snake.

"Lloyd!" Zane spun around, lunging forward to attempt to grab his friend. When Lloyd slipped out of his reach, Zane sighed as he flicked his wrist to summon the Gold Shruikens of Ice…and charged after his young friend.

…

"That was awesome!" Jay bounced up and down in his seat, which only made Wisp all the more antsy.

Zane wiped some green slime off of him, wrinkling his nose. "Easy for you to say…you didn't get covered in snake guts when that thing exploded."

Jay shrugged, before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Bmmummtmm immtmm lmmommommkmmemmdmm cmmommommlmm." He swallowed his mouthful after he finished talking.

Zane groaned as he rolled his eyes skyward. "It didn't look _cool_ to me!"

Cole flung a handful of his popcorn at his friends, drawing their attention. "Be quiet the show is about to start!"

The friends settled into their seats, munching on their snacks in the partially destroyed movie theatre…

~Two Hours Later, With Wu~

Wu smiled as he stood up. "Finally… I will see you in…"

"We destroyed the city by accident!" Lloyd bounced into the room.

"You did what!?" Garmadon lunged to his feet, panic flaring in his eyes, before turning to face Wu. "I will be back in a few days to discuss this farther."

Wu rubbed his forehead as he wondered if he would ever convince his brother to stick with a decision...

 **A/N: Done! So yeah, they destroyed the Great Devourer! But failed to keep the city in one piece, completely destroying it when the destroyed the Great Devourer (a.k.a. the giant snake…)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 9

They Accidently Bring Pirates Back to Life…

"And try not to destroy anything this time!" Sensei hollered after his charges as they left the monastery.

Garmadon crossed his arms as he stared at him. "And what exactly will they destroy this time around? The world itself?"

Sensei glared at his older brother, before shaking his head at him. "Of course not. They will be responsible this time around." As soon as Garmadon was inside, and the door closed between them, Sensei turned to face the direction that his students had left in. "I at least hope so…"

~Let's go see what it is their gonna destroy this time around! , I mean, check on the Friends…~

Zane scanned the post about the museum exhibit. "The _Black Bounty_ was the pirate ship that the infamous pirate captain, Captain Soto used back in his days. Fascinating…"

Kai stifled a yawn as he stood up slowly from where he was sitting on a bench nearby. "Yeah…fascinating. I still want to go to the exhibit about the history of swords."

"Boring! I want to go to the science exhibit and see the new rocket boosters!" Nya rolled her eyes at Kai.

Kai scowled at her, even as Jay nodded in agreement that that sounded like fun. Cole shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Come on guys…Dad's concert is in another two hours. And we promised to be there! We can't go looking at large exhibits or get lost in here!"

Zane turned to face Lloyd, feeling slightly annoyed that they couldn't agree on what to do. "What do you want to do Lloyd?"

Lloyd frowned, glancing over at the remains of the ancient pirate ship. "I want to learn more about these pirates."

Zane nodded, a grin crossing his features. "So do I. Now then, according to this pamphlet they have mannequin models of Soto and his crew over here…" Zane led the way, forgetting about something called that their history is filled with something called magic…

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Seriously?! Why did those pirate dummies come to life!?" Kai screeched as he somehow avoided a pirate's sword to the neck.

Zane frowned; too busy dodging his own pirates as he kept a hand on Lloyd to answer him right away. Finally getting into a position where he could take a breather, he responded. "It must be the curse of the Pirates that was in our history lesson last week! The descendants of their Six Archnemesis must stand before Statues of their likeness…oh. What are the chances they were talking about us?" Realization flashed across his features.

Cole flicked his wrist, summoning his scythe to his hand. "Gee….let's see here… there's six of us…and the statues came to life in front of us…oh…and anything bad that can happen, as a tendency to happen to us!"

"Negative much Cole?" Nya snapped as she flipped over the heads of two surprised pirates.

"Capture those pajama men!" Captain Soto bellowed from where he was standing at. "We need them to rebuild our ship for us."

"What pajama men?" The friends spoke in perfect unison as they paused in their scramble to get out of there.

"Uh…captain? The pajama men don't know they're the pajama men!" One of the pirates called out suddenly, clearly disturbed over this revelation.

It took the friends another thirty minutes to realize that _they_ were the mysterious pajama men. Jay flung his hands in the air, frustration flashing across his features. "Oh come on! We are not pajama men! We're not even wearing pajamas!" He looked down and, with a jolt, realized that he was wearing his electric blue pajama top, with lightning crisscrossing across the front, with his jeans. "Ok… we're mostly not wearing our pajamas."

Thuds rippled through the group as they realized that he wasn't the only one still wearing his pajama top. Nya was wearing a dark maroon PJ top that had the words be a dreamer written across the front, while Kai was wearing a fiery red PJ top that had flames printed on it. Cole also was wearing his PJ top that was a light brown with the silhouette of a mountain that had a climber on it on the front, the words dream big were above the picture in a bold print. Zane was the only one that wasn't wearing a PJ top; Lloyd was wearing a green PJ top with a gold dragon on the front. The words, careful: I breathe fire when awoken, were printed over the top of that.

Zane sighed as he began to gather his friends up. "We need a battle strategy. Is there a way to turn them back to statues?"

"Umm…"

Zane groaned, burrowing his face into his palm. "I was afraid of that…"

~Two hours Later, with Sensei~

Sensei smiled as he stood up, stretching as he did so. Instead of working on the deal, the brothers had spent the past two and a half hours playing a rather intense game of chess. Of course the reason behind that was because they had worked out a deal within the first thirty minutes that his students have been gone. Speaking of which…

"I wonder why they aren't back yet?" Sensei mused aloud as he joined his brother.

Garmadon frowned, worry creasing his brow. "You don't think that anything happened to my son, do you?"

Sensei shook his head, a frown crossing his features. "I don't believe so. Honestly it depends on what it is that they had planned on doing. Do you want any tea?"

"No thanks. I'm more into lemonade." Garmadon turned his offer down.

"I believe the children have some in the kitchen." Sensei led the way to the oddly quiet kitchen.

Garmadon nodded his thanks, before picking up the TV remote and turned on the news. _"Captain Soto and his crew came back to life today…and the first thing they did was kidnap these six minors."_ A photo of Lloyd and his friends popped up on the TV.

"Wu!" Garmadon was already running out of the kitchen the garage.

"Yeah…I see that too. Come on." Sensei ran out of the kitchen at breakneck speed.

 **A/N: Done! And lookie there. Garmadon didn't insist on changing the deal when he saw that his son was in danger. Instead he yelled Sensei's name and ran to find a vehicle to take him to his baby boy.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 10

They Escape Only to Run Into… Themselves?

~Random underground Lab~

"Finally! The DNA for the Perfect Evil Army! Mwahahaha! No one is going to trust these minors ever again!" Random dude we never met before crackled evilly as he stared at six human shaped silhouettes that were lying on six different tables. "Now to bring them to life…"

~With the Friends~

Zane paced in the tiny cell that the pirates had thrown them in, a frown crossing his features. "We have got to find a way out of here…"

Nya crossed her arms as she stared at the rusty bars that blocked their exit. "Pretty sure Kai can cut his way through with his sword."

All eyes landed on her, before Kai flicked his wrist, summoning the sword of fire. Swinging it, he sliced through the bars, which melted and shattered when the sword connected with them.

"Sweet! We're free!" Jay cheered as he jumped up and down.

Cole clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Dude! We still have to get off of the ship!"

"MNnM m,nnm ,nmnmn nmmmmmmmmmk mnmjknjm mnmn." Jay mumbled through Cole's hand.

Lloyd slipped out first, anxious to leave. "Come on! We need to get back to Uncle Wu and Dad before they find out what happened!"

~Five Minutes Later~

"Uh…that was easier than expected." Kai scratched the back of his head as he stared at the unconscious pirates that lay before them.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lloyd sprinted past them once again, leading the way off of the ship.

Just then there was a loud grumble as Cole's stomach rumbled loudly. "Can we perhaps stop to eat first? Chen's Noodle House is close by I believe."

Zane titled his head as he stared at his always hungry friend. "I am absolutely amazed that you have figured out where the closest restaurant is at already."

"Actually…I can see it from here." Cole pointed to the famous restaurant, his eyebrow shooting upwards over the fact that Zane hadn't noticed it already.

"Oh." Zane turned red in the face, before ushering the others to go towards the open business.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Cole burped loudly as he straightened up, several empty plates sitting in front of him. The others had a single plate in front of them, all of which was partially full. Kai sat his chopsticks down as he shook his head at him. "Wow…like seriously wow. Where do you even put it?" He gestured to the empty plates.

Cole shrugged as he reached for yet another plate full of food. "Same place as you."

"Pretty sure you have hollow legs." Nya drily informed him as she lifted a piece of her orange chicken to her lips.

Cole shrugged, not even denying it, before he began shoveling more food into his mouth. Zane shook his head as he finished the last of his food. "At least it is Sensei that is paying for this and not me."

"Hands up! This is a robbery!" A group six bandits barged into the restaurant, lifting glinting guns into the air.

Unfortunately, the friends recognized the bandits as…themselves?

" _Soo_ …is anyone else seeing double?" Jay shifted nervously in his seat.

"Why us?" They all spoke in unison as they flicked their wrists, summoning their weapons to their hands.

~Ten Minutes Later, with the Brothers~

Sensei Wu rubbed his forehead as he wondered at his luck. They had arrived at the pirate ship in time for the angry pirates to wake up from being knocked out earlier. And now they were locked up in a supply closet. "This is really not good."

"You're telling me. Where are the kids!?" Garmadon was now hyperventilating.

~Meanwhile at the Town Square~

"And we now present you six with this Medal of Honor for dealing with those evil clones of uh, yourselves…now smile for the press." The mayor held out a gold medal which he slipped over Zane, the others already wearing theirs.

They all smiled towards the flashing cameras, even as something caught their attention. "Sweet! There's a race tomorrow! Let's enter it!"

The adventure hasn't ended just yet…

 **A/N: Done! Just so you know, the conversation about where Cole is putting all that food, is based on a conversation I had earlier with my older sister….about both me and Angel. Apparently she thinks we both have hollow legs or something. Completely ridiculous.**

 **Also, I am supposed to be working on my Barbie story, but have ran into writer's block there. I'll just stick with my other stories till it goes away…if it goes away. Midchapter…really?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 11

They Win a Race…

"…and that folks are the rules for this race!" The announcer announced loudly as eyed the six dragons crouched at the starting line, next to the other racers.

The friends grinned as they shifted their weights around on their respective dragon. Brooke growled something to the others, who responded with similar growls. One of the other racers turned to face them, titling his head upwards so as to look them in the face. "Um….can you control your…eh hmm, dragons so that their not growling at us."

Zane gave a slight nod, before patting Shard on the neck. "Come on Shard. You know better than to growl in public."

The dragons snorted at the attempts to pacify them, a plan churning in their minds. The announcer waved his arm up, a grin crossing his face. "On your mark…get set…go!"

Everyone shot off, the dragons quickly pulling up into the lead.

~Meanwhile with Wu and Garmadon~

"It's your fault! If you paid more attention to where the kids were going!" Garmadon growled as he punched the wall behind him.

Wu tucked his hands behind his back, exasperation flooding through his features. "Brother…for the last time! When I give them a break and they go do stuff by themselves… this kind of thing has never happened before!"

"Come on! I would think that as their teacher that you would pay better attention! Or do I need to remind you have all the things that have happened since we have tried to figure out who gets _my_ son!?"

Wu took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "You are right… however as it accord to you that my close proximity to the children made it so that I know what they can handle more so than you? I know what they are capable of!"

"All this arguing isn't going to help us to escape." Garmadon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was the elder brother; he should try and make an effort not to fight with Wu.

~Back with the Friends~

"Shard! What are you doing!?" "Whoa there, Flames!" "Brooke! The other way!" "Ah! Wisp! That is a tree!" "Rocky! Why are you literally pushing Ultra towards the finishing line!?"

Lloyd blinked rapidly as he dropped his reins…and the other dragons just continued to throw the race. They were also taking turns blocking the other racers. "What has gotten into them today?!"

"Who knows? Come on guys! Cooperate!" Kai growled as he yanked on his reins, trying to gain control of his dragon. Flames merely snorted, but continued to act like he was extremely interested in the fire station that they were flying past. Well supposed to be flying past it. "Flames! Please!"

The dragon snorted, and slowed down even more, settling down on the road, completely blocking the other racers. "Seriously!? If ya gonna ride a dragon…you should be able to control it!"

Zane froze as he looked over at a news stand, his gaze being drawn to that day's date. "Um guys? When is Lloyd's birthday again?"

"March first. Why do you ask?" Lloyd called back to him as he tried to pull Ultra back to the others.

"Because look! It's March first! They want you to win on your birthday! That's why they are acting all weird!" Zane pointed to the date, a grin crossing his features.

"Oh! Ok, that makes sense."

All of the other competitors snapped their heads up to look at Lloyd. "Today's your birthday? What are you waiting for!? Go win this race!"

~Ten minutes later~

"Congratulations…and Happy Birthday! To Lloyd Garmadon!" The mayor, who was presenting the trophy, handed the prize to the birthday boy.

"Thank you! Especial thanks to all those who raced today. It was really fun…until all of our dragons tried to ensure that I win…but once we figured out what was going on, it went back to being fun." Lloyd addressed the crowd.

~Meanwhile with the Brothers~

Wu sighed as he clung to the ceiling, still thinking that Garmadon's plan was a bit on the dumb side. "I highly doubt that if you scream loud enough about how I escaped that they'll open the door…"

"We'll see…just stay out of sight!" Garmadon hissed, before raising his voice. "Oh come on! If you gonna escape you should have told me! Closed my eyes for one second!"

"This is so not gonna wo…" Wu broke off as the door swung opened.

The pirate on the other side gawked at Garmadon. "Your companion escaped!?"

"Not yet." The brothers spoke in unison as Wu dropped down on top of the pirate, knocking him out. "Now to find the kids."

~With the Friends~

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Zane sang loudly over the rest of his friends, all of them crowded around Lloyd.

They were at Ed and Edna's, with Lou, and crowding around a green dyed vanilla cake that Zane had baked at Lou's place earlier. Lloyd clapped his hands together, before blowing out the candles on top of his cake. "I wonder where Dad and Uncle are…"

 **A/N: Done! Most likely next chapter, Wu and Garmadon are gonna catch up with the others and there will be an explosion. I mean… shouldn't belong now! End in sight! No explosions here! *Realizes that as I was speaking, Kai was hurriedly trying to hide an active bomb from me.* Ok… I'll just go deactivate those… Kai! Those are for near the end of the next chapter if everything goes right!**

 **Kai: Oh come on! I want the explosion now!**

 **Me: Zane!**

 **Zane (sticks head through the doorway): Yes?**

 **Me: Freeze that bomb and keep Kai away from them. Honestly!**

 **Zane: Of course. Do I need to get Cole and Jay away from the fireworks?**

 **Me: What!? No! Those are for the last chapter! Nya! Get your boyfriend and his bestie away from the fireworks!**

 **Nya (in the distance): On it!**

 ***I blink slowly as I watch them leave. * Seriously…why did I invite them over? And now my youngest nephew is plotting how to drive his already upset sister up the wall. And you can all go thank Mom's dumb dog and Cat that my guinea pig is alright. The dog was barking and when Cat went in search of her, she found her in my really hot room, yelping. And since a certain guinea pig was in there, she grabbed my fan and turned it on. Thank you thank you thank you sis!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 12

Explosions…more explosions…and more explosions…

It was a rather warm day…and the friends were playing at the beach. Kai laughed as he dodged Nya, avoiding the water gun that she was aiming at him. Zane tossed a volleyball into the air, whacking it over the net. Lloyd jumped into the air, his fingers barely grazing the ball. Cole, who was on Lloyd's team, lunged forward, sending it back over to Zane. Jay charged forward, crashing into Zane suddenly.

Yelping, Zane stumbled down to the ground, flinging his hands out to stop him from crashing into the sand. "Jay!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jay scrambled backwards, picking the ball up again.

"Finally! We've been looking all over for you guys!" Sensei and Garmadon showed up suddenly, exasperation flooding their expressions.

"Hi Uncle Wu! Hi Dad!" "Hi Sensei! Hi Lloyd's old man!"

Garmadon shot his son's friends a withering look. "I am not old!"

"Oh... you sure?"

Garmadon growled, before turning to face Sensei. "They're your students!" He grabbed Lloyd by the arm, before marching off dragging the surprised twelve years old.

"Dad! Wait! We were about to beat Zane and Jay! Please!" Lloyd whined as he twisted around to look at his friends for help.

"Ugh! Fine! I need to talk with my brother first anyways." Garmadon groaned, releasing his son as he turned to his brother.

"Here we go again…" Sensei sighed heavily, dragging his feet as he followed his elder brother.

The friends went back to their game of volleyball, and soak Kai, kicking sand up everywhere.

…

"Ok! We have an announcement to make!" Sensei approached his students, his brother right on his heels.

Garmadon clapped his hands together, a grin crossing his features. "Lloyd will stay here with Wu for the school year…and he'll spend the summer with me!"

"Yes…that. And it's not like we've been agreeing to this every single time despite what you keep saying." Sensei muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"Yeah!" Lloyd tackled hugged his father, his smaller arms wrapping around his waist. Immediately there was a bright light that enveloped the two. When the light died down… Garmadon looked like an older, clean shaven version of Sensei.

"Uh…that just…" A loud explosion rented the air, starting the group. Turning to face the city, they noticed that it was on fire with smoke quickly blocking out the sun. "Happened. That ain't good."

"Ya think?" The friends asked in perfect unison.

Sensei shook his head, worry creasing his brow. "In all my years…. Trouble just likes you six. That's got to be it."

 **A/N: Done!* Looks over to notice that Kai looks upset.* Um? Something wrong?**

 **Kai: The bombs were for the Overlord!?**

 **Me: Um…yes?**

 **Kai: Perfect waste of a perfect bomb.**

 **Me: I am concerned for your sanity…**

 **Zane (sticks head into the room): He appears to be sane. I will know if he ever goes insane.**

 **Me: He wants to use bombs! How is that not insane?**

 **Zane: That is normal for us.**

 **Me: My sister is right…anyone with powers has a weird sense of what's normal…**

 **Nya (in the distance…) : Guys! Come quick! Ninjago is being invaded by these super cool aliens! That hasn't happened before… think we make friends with them!?**

 **Me: That's it! I give up! (leaves room while throwing my hands into the air.)**

 **(Kai looks at my laptop, before turning to call after me) : Um? You forgot to post the chapter! Sky?! Hello!? (crickets chirp in the background…) Nya! Zane! I need someone to post this chapter that Sky just wrote and abandoned!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon (Kai pauses, looking it over as he scratches the top of his head. "You sure this is how she ends all of her chapters sis?" Nya sighs loudly, before whacking Kai in the back of the head. "Positive. Now just post it already!")**


	13. Chapter 13

You look creepy. You must be Evil then!

When they arrived at the city, it was to find it in total chaos. Stone Warriors were destroying everything in sight, and locking up anything that moved supposedly by themselves (Remote controlled plane dummies…) that got in their way.

"Hey! That isn't nice!" Someone, I believe it was a rather annoyed Jay upon seeing his parents in one of the cages, bellowed at them.

"I don't think they care about what's nice!" Zane yelled as he grabbed Lloyd by the hand and went into protective older brother mode. "We need to get out of here!"

"I like how you think. You may hang out with my son." Garmadon smiled at Zane.

Zane stared at him as if he were the crazy one. "I've been friends with him for the past three years!"

No sooner had Zane said that, than one of the things suddenly spoke in an odd language… that none of them spoke. " **His Lordship Wants to See the Six With the Auras of Power.** "

"Uh…what did he just say?" The friends spoke in unison, staring at the Stone Warrior well technically it was a Stone General but they don't know the difference yet, as if it had completely lost it.

The response to their question was for the Stone Warriors to literally jump onto them, their strong stone arms snagging their flesh ones. Twisting their arms behind their back, the Stone Warriors produced black handcuffs, which they slapped onto their wrists. Yelping, the friends strained against them as they were dragged away from their mentor and his older brother…

"Stop! You can't take them! They're just kids!" It was Edna, grabbing a hold of her cage's bars, tears threatening to spill over.

An angry growl escaped one of the Stone Warriors, as he swung a large sword so that the tip of the blade was leveled with Kai's throat. " **Don't even attempt to save the Children of Prophesy! His lordship has plans for them!** "

Kai felt a single bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he stared mortified at the sword at his throat. "I don't like this…Zane! Do something!"

"What do you expect me to do?! I am a prisoner as well!" Zane yelled back.

~Several Minutes Later, what used to be the Imperial Palace~

A large glowing purple thing that looked to be a cross between a human and a dragon paced around and around the destroyed throne room. When the door banged open, the Stone Warriors march into the room, dragging the friends with them. " **Boss… we have found the Children of Prophesy. What do you want us to do with them?** "

Pausing the monster turned to face them. _"Leave them here. Once I drain them of their powers….I will reach my full strength."_ His voice was deep, and appeared to reverberate throughout the room.

Jay shivered, not liking the sound of that. "We need a plan." He whispered softly, crossing his fingers that the thing couldn't hear him. Or the Stone Warriors for that matter.

The friends were shoved unceremoniously onto the floor in front of the thing. The one that had ordered their capture made a sweeping bow towards the thing. "Say hello to the Overlord…" He then left the room, leaving the friends and the Overlord alone.

"Hello Overlord!" Jay and Lloyd spoke in unison.

Kai, Cole, and Zane rolled their eyes, even as Nya softly spoke up. "I don't think he meant literally…"

Lifting his hands up, six long ropelike purple vines shot out of the Overlord and slammed into the friends…overpowering them instantly. Screams of pain and surprise tore from them as they buckled underneath the Overlord's power, their own powers slowly being drained from their bodies.

 **A/N: Keep going…or leave it at a cliffhanger? Cliffhanger it is! Yeah… not being lazy at all and doing this instead of my class assignment. (It's a _writing_ class…why should I need to know how to draw what I am trying to convey?) I can do that later if I really want to. At east it ain't for a grade. Just yeah… hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 14

We Need a Plan… No Jay, a Parade is Not a Plan!

Kai groaned as he forced his eyes open. What just happened..? Everything came crashing back down on him when he spotted Jay stirring awake next to him. "That meanie stole our powers!"

"Don't forget that he just left to destroy the entire Empire with them too." Jay piped up oh so helpfully as he sat back up, twisting around to look for their other friends.

Zane pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing slightly as if he had a headache. "Well, I do not recommend having your powers drained from you. It is not a pleasant sensation."

"We need to stop him from destroying all of Ninjago!" Nya sprang to her feet so fast and sudden, that all of the guys jumped into the air out of surprise.

Cole, who was breathing deeply as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened, turned to stare at her. "We just lost our powers…exactly how do you expect us to stop him?"

"We need a plan…anyone got any bright ideas?" Lloyd slowly stood up, turning to face all of his friends.

"Ooooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Jay started bouncing, waving his hand in the air as if they were in school.

"That's not Jay cause we need a plan that will actually work." Lloyd turned his attention to Zane.

Zane rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stared off into space. "Perhaps we could do this…. I will dress as Santa Clause…Cole will dress as a small child. We'll build a giant slingshot, and Nya will attempt to get sharks to do something for us. I just want sharks involved, ok? Lloyd will be the kid in the bag. Kai, you will be the rock that Cole will slingshot straight to the perpetrator!"

Crickets chirped for a few seconds, before everyone spoke over each other in rapid succession. "Why are you putting me in a bag!? I thought we were friends!?" "Why Santa Clause? It ain't Christmas yet buddy!" "Cole is not throwing me at the meanie!" "Sharks? Seriously?" "My plan is _way_ better than that!"

Zane frowned, turning to face Jay. "And what exactly is the success rate of your plans?"

"Here me out, please!" Jay waved his hand through the air.

Lloyd shrugged, looking to the left to look Jay over. "It won't hurt us to at least hear him out before vetoing him."

"Yes! Thank you, Lloyd!" Jay jumped with excitement, while punching the air, before turning to face the others, rubbing his hands together. "Ok, for our plan we should…totally throw a parade!"

"And Zane's plan it is!" Kai bowed exasperatedly as he gestured to Zane.

"Oh come on! My plan would totally work better than his!" Jay protested loudly as the others ran off without him. "Fine! Just watch! I'll throw my parade and win the day! You can all think me later!"

~Next Day (Needed time to Prepare the Plan(s)) ~

Zane held the reins that connected their dragons to the sled that he was sitting on tightly in his hands as they flew straight for the Overlord. Once he arrived, he jumped down and started to go through his script. "Ho ho ho! I am Santa Clause…I give presents to good boy and girls! And today I am giving the nicest, delightful, considerate, gracious, helpful, courteous, obliging, unpresumptuous…" The bag sitting in the back of the sled moved suddenly, indicating annoyance at him. "Boy; Lloyd M. Garmadon!"

Lloyd popped up out of the bag. Zane then proceeded to hand Lloyd a random gift wrapped box. A minute later, a fight broke out between the two. Once Zane realized that he had the Overlord's attention, he signaled Cole…

Nothing happened. Confused, he turned to see what was going on, even as the Overlord began laughing hysterically. Cole was grunting loudly as he strained to pick up Kai…who looked completely unimpressed with Cole's inability to pick him up. Zane smacked his hand against his forehead, even as Jay, who was watching the whole thing from the sidelines, somehow he didn't get assigned a part to play… grinned as he reached to fingers to his mouth. Placing them in, he whistled loudly.

Jay cupped his hands to use as a megaphone as he called out. "One totally awesome, totally sweet parade coming right up! Complete with floats, balloons! And one super sweet, super awesome…surprise at the end!"

Groans escaped the friends as they stared at him. "I thought that we said we weren't going with your plan!?"

" _Continue… I'll love to see a good parade! Especially if it has a surprise at the end."_ The Overlord rumbled as he settled down to watch.

"Sure thing! But first… I need my friends to stand in certain spots that have no meaning to them whatsoever!" As Jay spoke, he grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him off. "I'll be back for the rest of you!"

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Lloyd bit his bottom lip as he stared at the slowly moving floats, which all were, interestingly enough, of Skullkins. "When did Jay get the time to plan all of this out?"

Unfortunately, Jay had the friends spread out enough that none of them could hear what he just asked. All Lloyd could really tell was that he stuck each of them next to what appeared to be a bunch of wires of some sort. He glanced down curiously at the wires…only to notice something else that was attached to them. A timer-detonator combo. "Jay!?"

No sooner had the name escaped his lips, than Jay popped up on the last float. "This is it! This is the end of the parade! Are you ready for the surprise!?"

 _"Yes! Yes! Give me surprise!"_ The Overlord was now acting like a small child.

With a loud whoop, Jay thrusted his hands forward. "Surprise!" Blue lightning shot forth, charging the air with energy.

The same time that Jay somehow used his powers, fire exploded into existence around Kai, while ice burst forth around Zane. Water shot out of the fire hydrant that Nya was standing next to, while a startled Cole took a step back only for his superstrength to kick in and he ended up destroying the wall behind him. Lloyd knitted his eyebrows together confused on how any of this was possible, he was sure none of his friends had their powers anymore, when he glanced down and noticed that the timer had reached zero. He instantly tensed…only for _green_ fireworks to go off with very loud and sudden bangs. Wait… that actually kinda looks like his powers if you didn't know that he didn't have them anymore!

 _"No! Not possible! I stole your powers! Give them here!"_ The Overlord raised his hand, the purple rope like things shooting out of him and latching onto the friends once again.

Lloyd tensed, expecting it to hurt…only to be pleasantly surprised when it didn't. Instead…he felt stronger? Was that even possible? As if to confirm it, he flexed his fingers…and his powers crackled to life.

"Sweet!"

When the Overlord dropped his hand, looking extremely smug about 'stealing' their powers again, Lloyd sprang forward and hit him with all he got. As did his friends. With a loud explosion, the startled about this turn of events villain, exploded into oblivion. Lloyd turned to face Jay, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "Your plan actually worked better than Zane's!"

"Well, yeah. Zane's plan was only going to work if we had our powers. Which we didn't. And, uh, he dropped this back in the throne room…" Jay held out a piece of paper, a scroll really, for the others to see.

Zane slapped his forehead as he read what it said out loud. "How to Drain your enemies of their powers. Do not drain powers more than once. If you do your enemies will get their powers back."

"Reason why I suggested a parade! We could use it to make it look like we still have our powers…then he will freak out and give us back our powers thinking he was taking them away again! Easy as pie!" Jay bounced on his toes.

Garmadon approached them, disbelief on his features. "You defeated Ninjago's unbeatable, sworn enemy with a parade!?"

"I am very impressed with your ingenuity." Sensei Wu rubbed his beard, a grin on his face.

"Thanks!"

 ** _The End!_**

 **A/N: Done! So couple of things…as much as I'm sure you expect me to do another book…I ain't doing one. Sorry. This is the end of What Really Happened in Ninjago. And Jay saved the day with a parade. It works. Better than Zane's plan.**

 **Speaking of Zane's plan: Did any of who caught onto that reference? Yes, that crazy plan of his was actually referencing another cartoon. It was the one plan that actually worked with chasing the alien invaders back to space saving all of earth. Until everything backfired and the protagonists great uncle nearly died. Thankfully that was when they showed up with the rest of the family.**

 **Can't think of anything else to say…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
